1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to drag mechanisms for fishing reels and, more particularly, to a drag material and a method of utilizing it on drag washers and plates.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art teaches fishing reels having drag washers. In a conventional reel, the drag works as a clutch between the main gear and the gear stud. The drag setting will determine the torque needed to rotate the main gear relative to the gear stud.
These mechanisms all exhibit a slipping characteristic; that is, the prior art mechanisms stuck and then slipped when the drag was used. Often the material would break down after repeated use, and become less effective
It is desirable to increase the performance of drag mechanisms. Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to improve upon the drag produced by that mechanism and greatly improve the effectiveness of the drag apparatus.
This and other objects of the invention will become apparent from the following description with reference to the accompanying drawings.